Battery life of a mobile device is key feature for sales. Reviews compare which mobile device has the longest battery life, articles are written how to extend battery life, and applications are available to analyze mobile devices to determine how to save battery life.
Some solutions use solar cells to charge the mobile device while a user stores the mobile device, such as in a carrying bag. However, generally such solutions are not available while using the device.
A solution is needed for extending battery life of mobile devices.